Drawn into Darkness
by PureSirius
Summary: Story COMPLETLY revised, After the World Championships, A girl is found in the Abbey, she knows Tala, but what connection does she have with him? Will they be able to escape the Abbey with the rest of the Demo Boys? Or will someone get hurt in the process
1. Intruder

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade jus like I don't own Harry Potterâ€.tear I wish I did though

I am TOTALLY re-doing this story...well...sort of...some things may be the same, but I think I might be adding in a whole new chapter...tell me what you think!

.......--------..........

It was the day after the Russian tournament and Tala had been called to Boris's office. Knowing exactly what was in store for him, he dreadfully knocked on the steel door that led to the director's office.

"In."

Tala opened the door, wishing he were anywhere else but here. Wishing that he was in the training room with his team. ANYWHERE but here.

"Shut the door."

He obeyed with the horrible feeling he was trapping himself, and regretting his action as soon as he obeyed.

"Tell me Tala", the cold voice said, "what is Biovolt's number 1 rule?"

"Never underestimate your competition." Tala said quietly, he knew Boris could sense his fear, even though he was hiding all of his emotions.

"That's right...so tell me...how did that amateur Tyson, beat one of Biovolt's elite bladers?" The man said, turning around in his chair, glaring at Tala through a black mask that covered only his eyes. He got up and walked around his desk and stood in front of the redhead.

Tala tensed when Boris was about a foot away from him. "He caught me off-guard sir I-" He was cut short when a fist was dug deep into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The blader stumbled back, holding his stomach, trying not to let any emotion show through his cold mask.

Boris moved forward to deliver another blow, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He growled and yelled, "What? Can't you see I'm busy? Come back later."

"Sir, we found an intruder."

Sighing in an annoyed fashion he said, "Then throw them in the dungeons, I'll deal with them later, I have more pressing matters to deal with."

"But sir, you might want to see this intruder, she was in Tala Ivanouv's bedroom, we think she may be Korimi Iv-'

Boris's eyes widened, he knew that name. "Fine." He cut the guard off. "Bring her in."

The door opened to reveal two Abbey guards and a young girl with dark brown hair and red streaks that was tied up in a pony tail and was about 16. She wore a blood red tank top and black cargo pants with a black sweatband around her upper right arm. The strange girl looked like she was putting up a good fight against the guards that were twice her size, because it took both of them to hold her.

Boris smiled evilly. He knew this girl. He hadn't seen her since she was 6 but he would never forget her piecing sapphire blue eyes.

"Get off me you son of a bitches." The girl said, struggling to get free.

'Where have I seen her before? She looks so familiar'. Tala thought as he watched the girl fight the guards.

Boris chuckled evilly, "Korimi."

Tala stared at the girl. 'Korimiâ€that sounds so familiarâ€those piercing blue eyesâ€where have I seen them before?'

"My, myâ€I never thought we would ever meet again." Boris said walking towards the girl and stopping a foot from her. "I must sayâ€ It's a pity you have to see Tala this way." He said mockingly.

The girl made to lunge at Boris but she was still being held back the guards. "Bastard." She growled.

Boris chuckled again, "Did I touch a nerve?" He looked at the two guards and said, "Leave...I will take care of her...I will call you two back to escort them to their room."

The guards nodded and threw Korimi forward, so now she was on her knees in front of Boris.

"Well Korimi", Boris said as he lifted her off the floor by her chin, once she was on her feet, she back away from him, and hitting the wall behind her. "You certainly have grown into a beautiful young lady." He walked forward, and reached out and stroked Korimi's cheek with the back of his hand.

She scowled and slapped his hand away from her face. "Don't touch me you sick bastard." She snarled.

Tala couldn't help but feel somewhat scared for the girl. No one talked to Boris that way and got away with it, but Boris simply smirked.

"You also seem to have a lot of lipâ€but no matter it makes things more fun for meâ€I can beat it out of you." He made to slap the girl across the face, but she caught his wrist and smirked.

"You're not getting me with some cheap shot Boris."

He growled and drove his knee upward, making contact with her stomach. Korimi let go of his wrist and slid down to the floor holding her stomach, coughing.

Tala stared horrified as he saw the girl slide to the floor. 'Why does she seem so important to me? I don't even know her.'

Boris turned and smirked at the redhead. "What's wrong Tala? Worried about the girl are you?"

The redhead didn't say a word.

"You shouldn't be. Emotions make you weak."

"I know sir." Tala replied, but that didn't stop him from worrying what was going to happen to this mysterious girl.

Boris turned back to Korimi, only to find she was slowly getting up, using the wall for support. Smirking, Boris grabbed the front of her shirt and pinned her roughly against the wall causing the back of her head to slam into the wall causing her to see stars.

Boris threw a smug look at Tala before trailing kisses up the girl's neck and finally crashing his lips onto hers' in a bruising kiss. Korimi was caught by surprise, but bit down hard, and tasted the unpleasant taste of Boris's blood in her mouth.

Boris pulls back swiftly, nursing his mouth, before chuckling evilly, catching both Tala and Korimi off guard.

"Well, you certainly amaze me girl."

The girl narrowed her eyes. Boris had something up his sleeve and it wasn't anything good. "I amaze a lot of people." Korimi said coldly, glaring at the man.

Laughing he said, "You're very clever, I'll give you that Korimi, but I have a deal to cut with you."

"I'm not interested in any deals Balcov." The girl growled.

Boris smirked. "Once you hear of my terms you'll be very interested indeed."

Korimi remained silent, as Boris's eyes flicked over to Tala, before continuing. "Either you give yourself to me." He cupped her cheek, and she jerked her head away.

"And why would I do that?"

Boris chuckled. "Because, Korimi. You came here to save Tala did you not?"

Korimi again, remained silent.

"Very well then, I'll continue then shall I? I'll put it in terms you can both understand. Your lives lie in the hand of the other."

Korimi and Tala looked at each other.

"Meaning?" Korimi asked, though she was sure she knew what he meant.

"Meaning girl, that you give yourself to me and Tala won't get hurt. But" He turned to look at Tala. "You fight me, and he may not live to see another day. And the same goes for Tala as well."

Korimi glared. "And if I don't agree to your bull shit terms?"

He simply chuckled and walked over to his desk, pushing the intercom button. "Guards. Come to my office. Now." He turned back to Korimi. "Then there will be dire consequences, and not for you, but for Tala." He smirked and added. "And I'll make sure you watch."

The door to the office opened and 3 guards entered.

"I want you to take both of them to Tala Ivanouv's room and lock them in."

"Yes sir." On of the guards said, grabbing Korimi's arm painfully, but she simply jerked out of his grasp.

"Get off me you god damn bastard." She snarled.

Boris moved forward and stood 2 inches from Korimi. He dug his hand onto her black cargo pants pocket and drew out a black and silver beyblade. The blade had a black wolf on it with fire wings and fire surrounding its paws in the middle of the bit chip.

The girl lunged at Boris, only to have 2 guards hold her back. The man laughed cruelly, as he examined the blade. "My...this bit beast looks awfully familiar...much like Tala's beloved Wolborg only fire...a very powerful bit beast as well." Smirking, he pocketed the blade. "I will keep this for now.

He reached out again, and cupped Korimi's face with one hand, moving his head closer, staring straight into her glaring sapphire eyes. "Enjoy your stay at the Abbey." He forced his lips onto hers again and shoved his tongue into her mouth almost gagging her, before pulling back before she had a chance to bite down again.

"You never agreed to my terms Korimi." He said mockingly.

"Pity. And I never will. What makes you think I'm going to throw myself at you like some whore?! I'd rather die than give myself to you. Go to hell." She snarled, straining against the guards.

Boris growled. "Don't back talk to me!" He raised his hand to slap the girl, but then had another thought. Smirking he turned to Tala. "Very well, maybe this will change your mind." He walked over to his desk and pulled out a whip, and smirked when he saw Korimi's eyes widen. Boris walked over to the redhead, who hadn't moved from where he was standing since Korimi came in. The director raised the whip, contemplating on where to strike. Finally choosing a spot, he brought the whip on Tala's shoulder, before he had a chance to deliver another blow, he heard Korimi speak.

"Fine."

Boris turned towards her, and Tala looked at her.

'No. PLEASE don't tell me she's going to do what I think she is. She's stronger than that. I don't know her but I just know she's stringer than that.' Tala thought, silently pleading the girl not to give into Boris.

The director smirked "I knew all I needed was the right persuasion."

Korimi narrowed her eyes at him.

Boris stowed the whip back in his desk and walked over to Korimi once again, lifting her chin so she stared into his cold eyes. "So we have a deal?" He practically purred.

Korimi simply nodded.

"Good." Boris captured her lips in another bruising kiss, only this time she didn't fight back, she simply let him push her against the wall, and waited for it to be over.

Tala couldn't bare to watch. It was sickening. He was letting a girl he never met before save him from a possible slow and very painful death.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Boris pulled away, and stroked Korimi's cheek with his thumb. "Good Girl."

At this Korimi growled, just because she agreed doesn't mean she was going to make things easier for Boris, she was just going to cooperate enough to keep Tala alive.

Boris turned to the guards. "Take them to Tala's room and lock them in for the night. I will get them tomorrow morning. Understood?"

"Yes sir." The 3 guards said in a unison.

2 guards grabbed Korimi by both arms, and she growled, throwing both guards off her. "I can walk myself you know."

Boris smirked. "Ah, but I wouldn't want my little flower to get away now would I?"

Korimi growled again, as both guards once again took both arms, while the 3rd guard just escorted Tala out of the office.

They reached Tala's room and the guards threw them in and slammed the door, locking it.

"God damn bastards." Korimi said angrily, punching the wall next to her.

"Why did you let him do that?" Tala asked quietly.

"Do what?" Korimi answered coldly, looking at the redhead.

"Let him touch you like thatâ€you could have fought back and you didn't have to agree to what he said, I don't need you to look after me, I can take care of myself."

Korimi snorted. "You think I don't know that? What else was I supposed to do? Let him beat you to death?"

Tala couldn't' think of anything to say because he probably would have done the same thing, but he still felt guilty. "I guess. Just be careful around him, you don't know what he's like."

"I can take care of myself." Was the simple reply.

"Tala simply nodded, and a silence fell between the two before he redhead decided to ask the question that had been bothering him ever since her arrival. "Why were you in my room in the first place?"

Sighing Korimi sat on his bed. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

........--------........

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Continue? R/R PLZ!!!!


	2. What the hell!

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Ok enjoy!

â€â€..---------â€â€..

Rei lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, not really thinking about anything.

"Brooding?" A voice said.

The neko-jin sat up and looked at the person who spoke. Sighing, he said, "I'm just worried...She's been gone ever since yesterday...I don't think telling her Tala was in the Abbey was a good idea."

"We don't even know she's in there-"

"Where else would she be Kai? She's in there...and you know she is."

"Maybe I do...but Korimi's tough and can handle anything that comes her way."

Sighing again, Rei laid back down. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Tyson wants to go out for dinner, and I don't want to be the only one that has to baby sit." Kai said in his usual cold voice. "Plus, you need to get your mind off the mutt."

Rei playfully glared at his captain. "You know if Korimi heard you say that she'd kill you right?"

Kai smirked. "Maybe."

â€..---------â€â€..

Flashback

A 6-year-old Tala crouched down next to a crying 5-year-old girl. "Korimi-chan?"

The girl looked up to find the redhead looking down at her. "Tala?" He sapphire eyes were glistening from trying to hold back the tears.

"It's ok Korimi...you're ok now."

The girl shook her head. "We'll never be ok Tala." Tears started to fall. "I want mamma."

Tala held the girl in his arms, rocking her back and forth. His little sister had just been beaten by their adoptive mother, who had kidnapped them when they were only 2 and 3 years old, after their parents 'mysterious' deaths.

End of flashback

Tala sat up quickly, with cold sweat running down his face. 'Those sapphire eyes...they're so familiar.' The picture of teary sapphire eyes kept running through his mind. He looked next to him to find the spot where Korimi slept was empty. 'They're her eyes. But how? I never met her before in my life!'

Confused and somewhat worried, he looked around his small, pathetic room, and found Korimi looking out the barred window.

Flashback

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Korimi said sitting on Tala's bed.

"Try me." The redhead responded, folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

Sighing the girl said, "I'll tell you when I think I can trust you."

"What?"

"You heard me. You have to prove that I can trust you. I may have known you in the past but you left when I was six, so I have to be sure I can trust you. Trust me." She laughed bitterly. "I've been betrayed one to many times to trust everyone I meet."

Tala nodded. "I guess I can understand that."

The girl gave him a grim smile. "You're one of the few then."

The wolf looked at her closer, trying to figure out why she looked so familiar. The only things that really stood out about her was her eyes her bangs, and her temper. Her bangs were like the exact replica of his only brown, and not as spiky, they also weren't always in her face. And her eyes looked exactly like his only a darker blue, and her attitude reminded him of himself, with maybe some of Bryan's attitude thrown in there.

She looked at him strangely, "something wrong?"

"No. Nothing at all."

End of flashback

Sighing, Korimi turned away from the window, to see Tala watching her. "How long have you been watching me?" She asked walking over and sitting on the bed. Looking at him with sapphire eyes.

"Just thinking." Tala mumbled.

"Ah. What about?"

"Why do you look so familiar to me?" He asked.

The girl was taken by surprise, she wasn't expecting that question from Tala, after their talk earlier.

Korimi looked at him a bit startled, as if she forgot he was there. "W-What?"

"I want to know why you look so familiar to me."

"Oh...um" She was cut off by a loud bell. Tala ignored the morning wake-up call and continued to look at the girl.

"Is that some kind of wake-up call?" Korimi asked, looking at the door, desperately trying to change the subject. 'Why is so difficult for me to tell him?' She thought

"Yea but we're locked in here so we can't exactly get out" Tala responded, trying to get answers.

Before Korimi could say anything, the lock on the door clicked, and the door opened, revealing the worst thing you can wake up to in the morning. Boris.

"Good. Your with me...you two will be training with me today." He smiled cruelly.

"Don't we get breakfast? We can't train to our full potential if we don't have any energy." Korimi said coldly, but there was a hint of mocking in her voice.

Smirking, Boris pulled out 2 protein bars and threw them to the 2 teens.

"There you go...now follow me." He turned and began to walk swiftly down the hall. Tala began to follow, while pealing off the wrapper of his pitiful breakfast, he was used to this so it didn't really bother him. But Korimi stayed where she was. Boris noticed that only one teen was following him and turned around to look at Korimi.

"Do you have a problem Korimi?"

The girl simply glared.

"Well girl...I have told you of the consequences of disobeying me" he said making a fist. "Are you going to sacrifice your own brother because of your stubbornness?"

'Brother?' Tala thought, stunned. 'What the HELL is he talking about?' He looked at the girl who was glaring at Boris.

With a small look of defeat, Korimi began to walk forward. Smirking, when she finally reached them, he grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her head up so she was looking up at him.

"Don't disobey me again, or there will be hell to pay." He said dangerously. The brunette however showed no signs of emotion except pure hatred and disgust.

"You mean there isn't already hell to pay? I guess I must have over estimated you then Boris." She said just as dangerously.

Smirking, Boris tightened his grip on her before throwing her mercilessly across the hall so she hit the wall. He walked over to her body that was slumped against the wall. "You mouth off to me again and you will regret it." He said, casting a look over to Tala, who was still somewhat n a disbelieving state due to what Boris had said earlier. "Or should I say your dear brother will."

Korimi growled, getting up slowly. "Don't you dare touch him."

"The I suggest you follow orders when I give them."

The 3 entered a rather large bey stadium, which looked like a huge hole in the ground with 2 platforms on either side.

Boris took 2 beyblades out of is pocket, one silver and the other black and silver. Tossing the 2 blades back to their owners carelessly, he also gave them 2 launchers. Both launchers looked like the gun launcher Tala used against Tyson in the World Championships. Korimi's launcher was silver, while Tala's was blue.

"You two will begin your training testing your skills." Boris said. He real intention however, was to see how powerful Korimi and her bitbeast Keizer (A/N: Kai-zer) were.

Korimi and Tala moved to opposite sides of the dish to stand on the platforms.

'Sister? What did Boris mean by that?' Tala's mind wasn't even on the match, he mentally shook his head. 'Concentrate Ivanouv. You can't lose, who knows what Boris will do if you lose to an unknown blader.'

'Let's see what you've got big brother.' Korimi thought as she readied her blade.

Smirking, Boris said, "3...2..1...Let it rip!"

Ok...THAT'S ALL!!! R/R PLZ!!! This chap isn't TOO different form what it used to be, but that's ok


	3. personal training

Disclaimer: Honestly...this is a waste of my time...and yours as well...I mean think about it...in the time your reading this thing you COULD be reading the fic...

....-----....

"3...2...1.... Let it rip!"

2 blades were launched into the giant dish. "C'mon Keizer, let's show them what you've got." Korimi said quietly.

Both blades attacked each other furiously until they finally ricocheted backwards, away from each other.

"Hold your ground Wolborg." Tala said. "Attack now!" Wolborg's blade sped up and headed towards Korimi's blade.

'Nice try.' Korimi thought. The black and silver blade disappeared and soon reappeared behind Wolborg, attacking him from behind. "Keizer!" Korimi summoned her bitbeast.

"Wolborg!"

Both bit chips lit up and 2 enormous wolves appeared. One light blue and surrounded by ice; the other, black and surrounded by fire.

"Flame Storm Attack!"

"Wolborg...Glacier Pass!"

The beasts attacked each other, fire hitting ice. Soon, the Abbey began to shake, and the dish began to crumble as the two opposites fought, but the bladers took no notice.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed, but this is where it ends!" Tala said to Korimi. "Final Attack!"

"You're not winning that easily...Moonbeam Attack!"

A blinding light filled the area, and Korimi was the only one that could see what was happening; Keizer was tearing Wolborg apart.

Tala struggled to see, but the light was too bright. 'Who cares of I can't see...I'm not losing this match!' He thought. "Wolborg Attack!"

'WHAT THE HELL?!' Korimi thought, surprised. She couldn't help it, no one could ever beat her moonbeam attack.

The light dimmed and Tala and Boris could see who won.

Wolborg's blade was spinning next to a stationary black beyblade. The redhead smirked. He won.

Korimi jumped into the crumbled dish and picked up her blade, looking up at Tala who had jumped down as well, she had an unreadable expression on her face, clearly, she could hide emotions as well as any of the Demolition Boys. But soon, she gave Tala a small, but weak smile, which he returned, not knowing what else to do.

"Very good Tala" Boris said, walking up to the teens. "You will go to the training room and train with your team...Korimi will be receiving...personal...training with me today."

Korimi snorted at this, and Tala threw her a warning glance, but Boris took no notice.

"Do you understand me Tala?"

The redhead nodded, though he was reluctant to leave Korimi alone with the director, knowing "personal training" with Boris was nothing good, and usually is anything BUT training.

Once Tala left, Boris stepped closer to Korimi, who stood rooted to the spot, glaring at him. "Do you know what we do to failures here Korimi?"

"Enlighten me." She spat back, sarcastically.

Boris chuckled. "My pleasure." He made a fist and tried to hit her, but she simply caught his fist like the day before, only this time she dodged the incoming knee.

Korimi smirked, "I don't make the same mistake twice Boris."

The man chuckled again, "Stupid girl."

The blader suddenly felt a shearing pain course through the arm that held Boris's fist. She let out a painful gasp and saw a long needle being mercilessly shoved into her forearm, Korimi glared at the man in front of her before everything went black.

Tala entered the Demolition Boys training room, deep in thought. 'Sister? What the hell did Boris mean by that? Or was he just lying?' Tala snorted, he wouldn't doubt that Boris would do something like that, so it would make him easier to control.

"Tala!"

The redhead was snapped out of his thoughts by Ian's voice. "Hn." Was all he said.

"We heard you and some new guy were training with Boris today." Spencer said, relieved that his captain wasn't hurt.

"Get back to training, all of you! Who said you could take a break?" Boris's voice rang through the training room. "And don't worry young Tala, your precious sister isn't dead...yet."

Tala snapped his head up to the glass box that overlooked the training room and saw Boris, ignoring his teammates surprised/confused faces. 'I don't like this' He thought, worried.

Korimi's eyes opened slowly. 'Damn, man what happened?' She noticed her hands were chained above her head, and the memory of a needle being jammed in her arm came to mind. 'Damn you Boris, bastard.' She tugged on the strains and wriggled her wrists, but she couldn't break free. 'Great...ooks like I'm stuck here'

For the first time, Korimi began to take in her surroundings. She was in a dark, dirty, cold cell, which she guessed must be in the Abbey dungeons. 'Well this seems like a lovely place' She thought sarcastically. In the distance, she heard a door open and then slam shut.

An Abbey guard soon stood on the other side of her cell, smiling wickedly. "Good. You're finally up. It's about time." The guard said, opening her cell door and walked towards her.

Korimi said nothing, but glared.

"Now we get to play." He said mockingly, as another guard joined them.

"Oh I can hardly contain my excitement." Korimi spat.

The guard smirked. "Mr. Balcov told us you had a smart mouth, it would appear he was right."

"I guess it would." Korimi said rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to enjoy this. Pity the boss won't let us take this one." The 2nd guard said, scanning Korimi's body.

"Yes." The other guard said, also scanning the girls' body. "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun."

Both guards laughed at this.

"Something funny? I must have missed it." Korimi spat.

The guards stopped laughing and looked murderous.

The first guard raised his fist and caught her in her already bruised stomach. "I'll teach you a lesson about talking to us like that." He growled, throwing another punch, as the 2nd guard also began to beat her.

Soon, Korimi was hanging limply but the chains that held her wrists and it took all of her concentration just to stay conscious, but she hadn't shed a tear the entire time, she wasn't going to look weak in front of these bastards, and more importantly, by showing no weakness, it had gotten them thoroughly pissed.

"Not such a smart ass any more are you girl?" The 2nd guard sneered, as he and the other guard stepped back from her beaten body, to admire their work.

The blader lifted her head. "Bastard." She managed to choke out, spitting blood onto the dungeon floor and onto the 1st guards' shoe.

The 2nd guard scowled and raised his fist again, but the 1st guard stopped him. "No. The boss wants his whore at least in one piece."

"Who are you calling a whore?" Korimi snarled.

The 2nd guards' scowl disappeared and was replaced with a smirk, while the 1st guard stepped forward, only an inch from Korimi. "Once the boss has tired of you." He stoked her cheek. "I plan on having a go at you myself." He crammed his mouth onto hers, shoving his tongue into her mouth, kissing her roughly as he pressed his body against her struggling one, as he deepened his kiss and his hands began to make their way up her shirt making her involuntarily shiver.

"That's enough Surgey, bring the girl to me." A voice said, coming from an intercom somewhere in the dungeon.

The guard reluctantly pulled away and took his hands from her shirt. "Key." He grunted.

The 2nd guard dug his hands in his pocket and pulled out a small silver key. Surgey took it and began to unlock the clasps.

Korimi heard a click and soon she was free. Surgey wasted no time in putting his arm painfully tight around the girl's waist, causing her to wince slightly. He smirked at her pain, and they began to walk to Boris's office, Korimi too weak from her beating to fight the two guards.

Finally, they reached the office and Surgey pinned her against the wall. "Good looks run in your family whore. I can't tell you how many times I have had...fun...with your brother...of course Mr. Balcov doesn't know about it...but what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Korimi growled and tried to free herself from under him, but she was too weak. Again, the guard began to kiss her forcefully, when Boris's door opened.

"I told you down in the dungeon that was enough!" He said dangerously.

The guard pulled away from the weak girl quickly.

"Sir. I'm sorry sir I-"

"Save your excuses for someone who cares Surgey, like Lord Voltaire."

"Sir-"

"Silence! I will have him take care of you later. For now...I have more important matters to attend to." His eyes moved to Korimi, who was using the wall for support.

"Yes sir." The two guards left, and Korimi was left with Boris.

Boris grabbed her arm painfully tight and shoved her in the office, before closing and locking the door. He turned and looked at Korimi. Grinning evilly, Boris walked over to his desk and opened a drawer, and pulled out a glass ball that looked like a miniature earth.

"What does this look like to you Korimi?"

"You know Boris, it's extremely pathetic of you to want to take over the world when you don't even know what it looks like." She shot back sarcastically.

Boris scowled. "Don't play games with me Ivanouv."

Korimi glared at him. "Who's playing games? I'm serious. You're pathetic!"

Boris growled, but then smirked, before setting the glass ball on his desk and walking over to the girl. Without warning, he grabbed her throat, and pinned her to the floor.

"Now who's pathetic? Face it Ivanov, both you and your weakling brother are USELESS!" Boris sneered, tightening his grip, so Korimi couldn't breath.

"Then, why" She choked. "Do you...keep us if we're... so useless?"

Boris smirked, and loosened his grip, and Korimi gasped for air, but then her oxygen was cut off, when Boris crammed his mouth onto hers.

He began to kiss her neck and began to nip at it until it bruised. "Let me correct myself, you're only useful to me as my whore." He whispered. He crammed his tongue into her mouth and his hands began to move up her shirt, he chuckled when he felt her quiver beneath his touch. Boris moved his hands slowly up her stomach, before jumping back quickly and letting out a yell of pain, as if he had been burned. He looked at Korimi and saw her slowly getting up, with a faint smirk played across her face.

....-----....

Ok...R/R PLZ!!!!


	4. Breaking Korimi

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT GET OFF MY BACK!!!

.........-----------............

"Sister? You have a sister?!" Ian said, disbelievingly.

After training for 12 hours, the Demolition Boys sat in Tala's room, and still hadn't seen Korimi. The redhead told them everything since her arrival.

Taka nodded, "According to Boris I do."

Bryan snorted at this, "bastard is probably lying."

Tala nodded glumly. "Maybe. But-"

"But what?" Bryan said sharply. "Don't tell me you're actually going to believe him Tala."

Tala sighed. "I just can't help but think that it's the truth. I mean I'll have dreams about a girl with sapphire eyes, and I had one last night, they look EXACTLY like Korimi's."

"How do you forget your own sister?" Ian asked, leaning against the wall.

Tala shrugged, "Don't asked me, they're only dreams...."

"And that doesn't make them real." Spencer said. "For all we know Boris could be messing with Tala's head."

"Wouldn't put it passed him" Bryan growled. "God knows, this Abbey has the technology to do things like that, even when we're asleep."

"Hn." Was Tala's only response, what his teammates said made sense, but...he still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew Korimi.

"Where is she anyway?" I an asked, looking at his captain.

"_Personal _training with Boris..." Tala said bitterly. His teammates exchanged knowing glances, they didn't know the girl but they knew what Boris was doing to Korimi was anything BUT training.

"WHAT?! Mr. D you've GOT to be kidding me!" Tyson practically yelled into the phone.

"What? What is it?" Max asked worriedly, trying to grab the phone from Tyson, but only succeeding in knocking him down.

Sighing, annoyed, Kai pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and picked up the phone. "What is it?"

"Oh...Kai...I would like you and your team to meet me here at the BBA office. Something has come up. I already have a limo waiting outside the hotel. Rei is already here."

"Fine." He hung up the phone and saw Tyson and Max looking at him expectantly." Get your coats." He said, walking into his room and grabbing his coat. "Are you coming or not?"

Tyson and Max hadn't left where they were standing. "What did Mr. D. say?" Tyson asked ignoring what Kai said.

"He told me to get our asses to the BBA office. Rei's already there. Now come on."

20 minutes later, they were in the BBA office. "Excuse me sir, do you have an appointment?" A secretary asked, as Kai, Tyson and Max walked passed her desk. Kai simply ignored her and Tyson and Max just took Kai's lead and did the same.

"Excuse me sir! You cannot go back there without an appointment!" The secretary said, getting up from where she sat, only to be met with a cold glare by Kai, which made her sit down almost instantly.

Soon, they stood outside of Mr. Dickinson's office and Max was about to knock, but Kai just opened the door and walked in.

"Oh good, you're here...Biovolt has just sent me this." Mr. Dickenson handed Kai a slip of paper.

_The Demolition Boys request a rematch against the Bladebreakers, and we will not take no for an answer. I will be at your office today to discuss the details._

_-Boris_

_P.S_

If you call the police, then tell Mr. Kon he will lose something or should I say, someone.

Kai read the letter, with Tyson and Max reading over his shoulder. He looked at Rei who was looking out the window with a slightly paled face, and he was shaking slightly, despite the warmth of the room.

"Well tell them to bring it on!" Tyson said. "We've beaten them before haven't we?!"

"But this time things are different Tyson. Someone's life could be on the line." Mr. Dickenson reasoned.

"Huh? Who's?"

"Korimi." Rei said quietly.

"Korimi? What's she got to do with this?"

"Are you really that thick Tyson?" Kai said.

"Uh..."

"He's got Korimi...that means things are a lot riskier than last time", Rei said.

"But lat time the fate of the world was at stake!"

Rei sighed. "But this is still different...Korimi's our friend...for some reason I think he's going to use her to his advantage...you heard what he put in the letter...I might lose her."

"Rei's got a good point...she might be battling against us...she's strong, smart and an excellent blader" Kai said.

"Phf...like Korimi would ever blade for them..." Tyson scoffed.

"Not on her own free will she wouldn't...but Boris will make sure she will...be it hurting her...or hurting the one's she care's about." Kai said.

"So the only way to get Korimi back is to battle?" Max said.

"Yes...and we accept their challenge." Kai said.

"What the hell did you do girl?!" Boris growled, grabbing the collar of Korimi's tank top and slamming her against the wall, causing the back of her head to slam into it. But she didn't care, and kept smirking, which was staring to piss him off.

"I guess you can call it my chastity belt. Anyone who tries to take me without my consent or my love gets burned." She gave a bark-like laugh. " though SOMETIMES I can't control it, I can give you up to 3rd degree burns, or worse...hate to ruin your fun Boris...but I guess your luck just ran out."

The man growled and wrapped his fingers around her neck, making it impossible for her to breath.

"Going...to kill me...Boris?" She choked out, still smirking. Boris tightened his grip. "You'll only be...putting me out of my misery...so go ahead."

Boris growled again, before throwing her across the room, laid barely conscious on the floor.

Chuckling, he walked over to her. "I have a deal to make with you." He said slyly, picking the girl up by the back of her shirt, and forcing her to look at him, with only half focused eyes.

"Go to hell." She spat.

Boris chuckled again and backhanded her so she fell back to the floor. He grabbed a fistful of long brown, red streaked hair, and forced her to look at him again. "Now listen to me, I could kill you, or I could let you live but, you're more use to me alive...you do as I say and you will live...you don't...and I will kill your brother slowly, and painfully, right before your eyes, then move on to your little boyfriend. Understood?"

Korimi didn't say anything, but at the mention of Rei's name, her eyes grew wide, and Boris smirked.

"Yes I know all about your little relationship with Kon...so, do you understand me?"

"Yes." She choked out, not looking him in the eyes, sickened at herself that she let him win.

He lifted her chin so she looked him straight in the eyes, he was enjoying this thoroughly, and hurting Korimi's pride and spirit was more rewarding than simply beating her. "What was that? I missed it." He sneered.

She stayed silent, and glared at Boris, hating his very existence.

"I said..." He tightened his hold on her hair. "Do you understand?" His voice more menacing than before.

"Yes." She said in barely a whisper, but he was satisfied.

"Good...I will tell you the deal I have when the time comes...but for now..." He picked her up in his arms. Being to weak, Korimi didn't struggle. She faintly remembered being placed on a bed before passing out.

The next morning Tala woke up and looked beside him, on some hopes in seeing his sister next to him, but no such luck.

'God...I barely know her and I'm worried about her...Kuso...I'm getting too soft.' He turned over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. 'God, I really wish those dreams would stop. I know she's my sister, how can she not be? Yea, we have some differences, but we're alike in a lot of ways.' He sighed as the morning bell rang. He needed to find out who this girl was before he was driven to insanity.

Korimi woke up the next morning to find that someone had their arms wrapped painfully tight around her waist. She tried to move away but the arms just tightened their hold.

"Going somewhere?" A voice whispered in her ear.

Korimi didn't answer.

Boris tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, chuckling at her hiss off pain. "Answer me..."

"No." She said in barely a whisper.

Boris chuckled. "That's my girl..."

Korimi's body tensed. "I'm not YOUR girl Boris." She snarled.

He chuckled again and nipped the mark on her neck, causing her to wince. "I beg to differ." He unwrapped his arms from her waist and got up. "Get up and get dressed." He pointed to some clothes on the nightstand.

Slowly because of her injuries, and her reluctance to follow any orders from Boris, she got out of bed and got her new wardrobe, and walked into the bathroom.

Tala and the Demolition Boys sat at their table at the top of the mess hall next to the table Boris sat, along with the Abbey guards and scientists, waiting for Boris and Korimi to show up.

"You don't think he killed her do you?" Spencer asked.

Tala didn't answer, and simply picked at his stale toast.

The door to the mess hall opened and Tala looked up to see Boris with an arm wrapped possessively around a very beaten Korimi's waist.

Next to him, Bryan heard Tala growl.

Around the mess hall, everyone began to whisper, only boys ever entered the Abbey, it was unusual to see a girl enter, even more so, she was beaten up pretty bad but she didn't seem to show any kind of pain.

He two made their way to the table next to the Demolition Boys. Tala saw that she seemed to have a new outfit, one in which Tala was not all to thrilled about, and by the looks of it Korimi wasn't either.

She wore dangerously short shorts, and a revealing mid-drift spaghetti strap, with a playboy bunny necklace, and flip-flops.

'Sick bastard.' All the Demolition boys thought in a unison.

When Korimi sat down, she threw a quick glance at Tala before turning to her plate, which she noticed was filled with eggs, sausages, and pancakes, she also saw Boris pouring her some orange juice. He finished pouring and looked at her staring around the mess hall, not touching her food. He smirked; he knew why she wouldn't eat. Everyone (well...almost everyone, the Demolition Boys hadn't looked up from their food), was looking at her breakfast longingly, and threw her jealous looks.

Leaning over, he whispered, "Eat. Because this will be your only decent meal during your stay at the Abbey."

She stiffened but said nothing, and still didn't touch her food.

"If you don't eat, then you will collapse during training...if you collapse then you are weak. Now eat!"

Slowly, Korimi picked up her fork and began to eat her breakfast, even though with each bite, she was finding it harder and harder to swallow the food.

"Aahh...Stanley...how good to see you again..." Boris said in a fake voice, smiling at the old BBA president. "And I see the Bladebreakers are here as well...no doubt wanting to hear the terms for themselves"

"Cut the crap and tell us the terms. Because we have better things to do then to listen to you." Kai said coldly, glaring at the man.

Boris smirked and looked Kai in the eye, his smirk widened when he saw a flicker of fear within the crimson orbs. "Well...then I guess I'll cut to the chase...the re-match will be at the same stadium as the World Championships...only 3 bladers are to blade...each match will be a sudden death match, first one to stop spinning or first out of the dish loses."

"What?! No way! That's not fair!" Tyson practically yelled.

"Shut it Tyson. We accept." Kai said, Rei nodded in agreement.

"Good...well then...the date of the match...let's see...2 weeks from today...I believe that is July 15th..."

The bladers nodded.

"Good...well...good day Stanley." He threw a mocking glance at Rei and whispered as he passed the neko-jin so only he could hear. "You're little girlfriend tastes good Kon, to bad you won't be getting her back." He chuckled. "At least not alive."

Rei growled and his cat-like eyes slit. Boris smirked before he left.

"So...you're Tala's sister?" Bryan asked skeptically, as the 2 sparred in the training room, Korimi had changed out of her high heals and into tennis shoes, though now she was barefoot..

"Yea." Korimi panted "You have a problem with that?" She dodged and incoming punch. She had healed surprisingly fast. Her bruises were still there but her energy was incredible. She threw a high left kick to Bryans shoulder, leaving his defense down somewhat. Before he knew it, Korimi had him pinned, both were breathing hard.

Bryan scowled. "Dammit. Rematch."

Korimi grinned and got off him. "No way. Now do you believe me though when I say I'm Tala's sister?"

Bryan nodded, and sighed. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he believed her "Whatever."

The girl smirked, slowly, Korimi and Bryan walked towards the other Demolition Boys, who were all standing in front of iron slabs, trying to make their blades tear through them. Bryan and Korimi soon took their place and began to do the same as Tala and the others.

"Falborg!"

"Keizer!"

Finally, the 13-hour training day was over (they extended it and hour b/c of what happened with Korimi and Boris the previous night), and the guards escorted Korimi and Tala to their room after 'dinner', which consisted of a chicken leg and a glass of water.

Soon Tala and Kormi entered the pathetic room and lay down on the bed, completely exhausted from today's training and occasional beatings.

"I have some questions for you to answer." Tala said as he lay on his back, with his hands behind his head.

"Ok...and I have some questions for you."

"Well I'm getting my questions answered first and then I'll answer your questions later."

"Or...we can just ask each other 1 question in turn until we have all of our questions answered...or till we fall asleep."

Tala sighed. "Fine. I'm first."

"Yes sir."

The redhead glared at her sarcasm. "Don't be a smart ass."

Korimi rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"What's Your full name?"

"Korimi Mika Ivanouv...my turn...Did you remember me even before I came to this hell hole?"

He shrugged, "No...not really...that was going to be my next question. You're really my sister? You're not just some girl Boris threatened or bribed into paying the part?

"No...I'm really your sister and you're one year older than me...have you ever been outside of these walls? You know...like on your own and not just out because you're doing Boris's dirty work."

"No...I haven't..." Tala admitted.

The girl nodded, "Ok...your turn I guess."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Korimi laughed a little. The way he said it, made him sound protective of her already, not that she minded. "Yea...I do...and no you can't rip him limb from limb Tala..." She said, still laughing a little. "If we ever get out of here that is." She added in a soft voice.

Tala snorted, "I doubt it."

Korimi sighed, "Yea...but you never know ...I have no more questions, you just answered my last one...any more for me?"

"Yeah...what's his name?" He asked suspiciously.

"You know him...but I doubt you've seen him much."

"Just tell me before I force it out of you."

The girl sighed. "Fine...Rei"

"KON?! You go out with KON?! The one who defeated Bryan?!" Tala said incredulously, sitting up quickly, half glaring at his baby sister."

She nodded, grinning, "yep."

Her brother looked less than pleased that his little sister was dating one of his enemies.

"Oh get over it Tala..." She said. "Besides." She sighed, turning onto her side. "Who knows if we'll ever get out of here anyway."

.......----------...........

A/N: Slightly longer chapter....hope you liked it! If Tala seemed OOC there...then sry ...but they had to have SOME kind of bro/sis moment....R/R!!!!!

Rei: Yea! Or Catty will fireball you!!!

Catty: YEA!!!! (high off catnip)

Kai: WHO GAVE HER THE CATNIP??!!!

Korimi: sry...

Kai: (glare)


	5. ch 5

Disclaimer:I uh...what's the word? (thinks) oh yea! I DON'T OWN THE DAMN THING!!!! IM TOO BROKE!!! Lol...but IF I DID own Beyblade...THEN I WOULD OWN TALA!!! AND TORTURE KAI!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Lol...j/k I love Kai and you know that I do Catty...lol...ON TO THE FIC!

It had been a week since Korimi's arrival at the Abbey, and according to Boris he was making "progress" with her. She no longer glared at him with the same fire in her eyes as she did when she first arrived at the Abbey. She no longer fought Boris when he touched and kissed her. Her snide remarks were also counting for less and less each time she saw Tala beaten because of it. And her eyes didn't have the same rebellious spark in them as they used to, when you looked in them it was like looking into a pool of nothingness.

Tala walked towards the science labs, 'Why did Boris want to see me here?' He thought. 'Oh well, it's better than his office any day.'

"Aahh...Tala...It's about time you got here...follow me." Boris said, when Tala entered the lab. He led the redhead to the back of the main lab, where a single door stood. "We'll be in one of the private labs...there is something I would like to talk to you about." He opened the door and walked in with Tala following him.

The blader gasped at what he saw when he entered the room.

Korimi was floating completely clothed, in a tank filled with liquid and wired connected to her arms, legs, and head, she had a mask over her mouth and nose so she could breath.

"Korimi..." He whispered, before growling and glaring at Boris. "What the hell did you do to her?" He said in a dangerous voice, all thoughts about what Boris would do to him for speaking to him like that were pushed out of his mind.

Surprisingly, Boris began to chuckle. "You know of you sister's...unique...ability do you not?"

Tala glared, but he remembered Korimi telling him about her ability to burn those who went too far with her. "Yes what of it?"

"Well...I decided to...test...her powers to their full extent..."

Tala growled. "You-"

"As a result she practically almost killed herself in the process" Boris continued ignoring the redhead who was shaking in fury.

"How did she hurt herself? She's supposed to hurt whoever-"

Boris smirked. "Funny thing actually. Once she gave consent...with some persuatiion of course." He chuckled. "The thing that hurt her was her lack of _love_."

Tala growled.

"Now, now Tala, this not the time to be rash...after all, with a push of a button your sisters' life could end right before your eyes."

The redheads' eyes widened, as Boris smirked, hovering his index finger above a green button.

"However..." He continued, pulling his hand away from the button and walking over to the tank that held Korimi. "She is of more use to me alive than dead."

"Why's that?" Tala asked coldly.

"Because young Tala, this time next week you, and the Demolition Boys, as well as your sister will be battling against the Bladebreakers... to win me back the championship that you lost me!"

"But sir-"

"You will do it Tala...if you do...Koirmi will be free to leave the Abbey...that is of course if you win."

Tala stared at his sisters floating form. 'What other choice do I have? I mean he probably won't keep his promise but if I don't I know he'll do something to Koirmi, but if I battle and lose then he'll kill her...' Inwardly Tala snorted. 'Some choices.'

"Fine." He said.

Boris smirked. "Good. Now go back to the training room..."

The blader obeyed, and headed back to his teams training room.

"Go Driger! Tiger Claw!"

"Draciel Defense!"

Kai and Tyson watched as Max and Rei battled while Kenny and Dizzy analyzed their moves.

The Bladebreakers had been training harder than they ever trained before. There would be times that Kai would wake up in the middle of the night to find Rei gone. When he looked for him the neko-jin would be in the training room.

The match had ended, and Driger was the winner. "Ok that's all for today..." Kai said, tomorrow 7:00 am sharp, if you're even a minute late then training is extended an hour. Got it?"

The team nodded while Tyson complained under his breath, then left, with the exception of Rei, who still stood by the dish, clutching his blade.

Kai watched as his team disappeared and then turned his attention to the neko-jin.

"You're game was off today, it has been ever since that meeting with Boris...care to tell me what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing, really."

"Listen, if your game is off then something is wrong, and if your game is off then you are hurting the team."

"I know."

"Good...then I suggest you stop worrying about her and concentrate on your game." Kai turned to leave, but looked over his shoulder. "Oh and Catty's coming to see the battle, she'll be here the day before the match." With that, the phoenix left a half stunned Rei behind. His sister was coming?!

"What?!"

Tala had entered the training room, and had informed his team what he had heard and saw.

"When will Boris just get over it? We'll win it back next year." Ian said.

The redhead shrugged, "I don't care...as long as Korimi is ok I'll do whatever he wants."

"Isn't that going a little too far Tala?" Bryan said raising an eyebrow. "He'll use her against you."

Before Tala could answer Boris's voice rang through the room. "You are not going to win by standing around! Tala! Ian! Get ready to battle! Now!"

The 2 bladers looked at each other then took their places on either side of the dish.

'I have to win' Tala thought as Koirmi's unconscious form entered his mind. "Wolborg!"

"Wyborg Divebomb!"

The purple blade made a beeline for Tala's silver one, but he dodged it expertly. "Wolborg Blizzard storm!"

The temperature in the room dropped, and Ian's blade began to slow down as it slowly began to freeze.

"Final Attack!" With one well place slam, Wyborg was out of the dish.

The next day, Korimi woke up inside the tank, and opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings. 'God damn...why the hell am I in this tank?!'

The memories of 2 days ago came to her mind, and she suddenly felt dirty and used. She couldn't believe she let Boris...

"Good, you're awake...and you seemed to have healed surprisingly fast for someone who almost killed themselves." Boris's amused voice said interrupting her thoughts, Korimi glared at him while he drained the tank.

Soon, she was standing in front of a doctor, who was inspecting her. "She's in perfect health." The middle-aged doctor said. "Which is surprising, considering she almost killed herself 2 days ago." He kept his voice indifferent because his job and possibly life was on the line.

"Yes. The girl has some unique abilities." Boris said. "So, she will be able to battle next week against the Bladebreakers correct?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes. It seems that way."

"Good. When you are finished, send for a guard and they will escort her to the appropriate training room."

"Yes sir."

With that, Boris left for his office to inform Voltaire that the girl was in perfect health.

There's chap 5!!! I didn't change much from the last time...but I guess it's still ook.


	6. Meetings

Disclaimer: Padfootlet: Can I have Tala?

Lawyer: no

Padfootlet: how bout Rei?

Lawyer: no

Padfootlet: Kai?

Lawyer: NO!

Padfootlet: (sigh) fine…as you can see…I don't own anything…

(2 days till the match)

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming!" Rei said through the speakerphone, grinning.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. I wasn't going to tell you until I was actually there. But Kai had to go and open his big mouth." Came his sisters' reply from the other end of the line.

"I heard that."

Rei could practically see his sister roll her eyes at Kai's remark, but resisted his urge to laugh.

"So, any word on Korimi?" Catty's voice said, suddenly serious.

The neko-jin sighed sadly and sunk down onto the couch. "No, but we have a feeling she might be blading." He said.

"Hm. Not surprising."

"So how's England?" Rei asked, wanting to keep the conversation away from Korimi.

Catty sighed, but caught on that her brother didn't want to talk about it. "Wet. But other than that it's ok, look I have to go, my match starts in 10 minutes."

"Ok, c-ya tomorrow, and good luck with your match."

"Listen, don't get too worked up about the match ok? Bye Rei. Love you Kai."

"You too kitten." Kai smirked.

The line went dead, and Kai looked at the raven-haired teen, from where he leaned against the wall. "You should listen to your sister." He pushed himself off the wall and headed towards the door. "She's smarter than she looks." With that, he left the neko-jin to his thoughts, and went to train for the match.

-------…….-------

The Demolition Boys and Korimi were in the training room; Tala, Spencer and Ian watched Bryan and Korimi battle, to decide who would be battling against the Bladebreakers.

"Go Falborg!"

"Keizer Attack!"

A falcon and a wolf emerge from the 2 blades, which clashed together, causing the dish to crumble under the beasts' power. Korimi concentrated on the battle and nothing else around her. She began to feed her energy to Keizer, causing her bitbeast to slam into Falborg, causing Bryan's blade to be slammed back to the edge of the dish and Bryan to stumble back a few steps.

"What's she doing?" Ian said, as Bryan and Falborg continued to get torn apart by

Keizer.

"Something's not right." Tala answered, concentrating on the match.

"She's tearing him apart."

"I know…." The redhead growled. "Boris got to her…I didn't think it was possible but he's turned her into one of us…no emotion…no…nothing."

Ian looked back at Korimi, and noticed her eyes seemed glazed over, like she had no control over her power. He looked at Keizer as well and noticed something similar. 'Well, the power isn't coming from Keizer, but that means…' He looked back at Korimi. 'SHE'S holding all of that power. But…that's impossible! How could ONE person hold so much power?!' Tala was having similar thoughts. Both bladers were snapped out of his thoughts by Korimi's voice.

"Keizer Flame storm attack!"

Fire spread from her blade and began raining down onto the dish, hitting Bryan's continuously causing Falborg to be thrown off balance and eventually stop spinning; the blade was steaming from the heat and Bryan to fall to his knees in exhaustion.

Keizer returned to Korimi's hand before the girl passed out.

Boris stood in the overlook box in the top most corner of the training room, smirking. 'Excellent. Once I upgrade her blade she will be unstoppable!' He chuckled evilly at this thought, pressing the intercom button. "Tala, kindly take your sister back to your room and wait until she recovers, I will send dinner for you. Spencer, Ian take Bryan to his room as well, I will also be sending dinner to his room."

Tala cursed, as he walked swiftly over to his sister, picking her up, he carried her back to their room and laid her in their bed. The redhead turned to go into the bathroom to get a wet cloth, when he heard a weak voice.

"Tala?"

He turned around and saw Korimi sitting up, looking at him.

"Yea Korimi."

"What happened? I remember Keizer and Falborg coming out of their blades and…well…now I'm here…who won the match?"

Tala looked at the girl strangely. "You don't remember anything from the match?"

Korimi shook her head. "I saw Keizer, and I guess I blacked out. It's only happened once, when I first used Keizer in a match against Catty…who won?"

Tala shook his head, not bothering to ask who Catty was, and trying to sort out his sister. 'This just keeps getting weirder. It seems the more I know about her the more confused I get. She can burn people. And now she has this enormous power, that she obviously can't control.'

"Tala." Korimi said a bit annoyed that he wasn't answering her question.

"Hn."

"Who won?"

"You did. Before you passed out."

The girl looked out the window. "So, how's Bryan?"

The redhead looked at her, surprised at her question. " He'll live. You really beat the crap out of him though. And he's ego probably went down a few notches."

The brunette smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Tala chuckled, "It's ok with me. I wasn't the one beat by my captains' little sister."

Korimi laughed, both feeling better than they had since their stays in the Abbey. Though in the back of his mind, Tala still worried.

The door to the room opened, and Boris stepped in, grinning when he saw Korimi was wide-awake. "Ah…it's good to see you awake Korimi." He said in a falsely sweet voice.

The girl glared at him, but said nothing.

"I would like to congratulate you on your win today…splendid performance."

Again, Korimi simply glared at him. "May I ask why you're here? I know you didn't come her only to tell me that." She bit back at him.

The man smirked at her, and motioned for her to follow him. "I have something to discuss with you in my office."

Korimi snorted at this, knowing full well that for one, he was going to do anything BUT talk, and two, she had a feeling that he would be taking her to his bedroom and not his office. She only knew this because it had been happening ever since that night when he finally broke through her defenses, and that had been a week ago, and each time never got easier for her.

"Do I sense a hit of insubordination?" H sneered.

"Boris, she's been through enough today can't-"

"This is none of your concern Tala!" Boris snapped, grabbing Korimi roughly by her upper arm.

"Damn it get off! I'm sick of this!" Korimi growled, trying to pull away from the Abbey director, but only succeeded in getting a fist dug into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

"Don't you DARE disobey me again Ivanouv." Boris growled into her ear, as Tala stood helplessly, as Boris led his sister out of the room; it made him sick that he could do nothing to help her.

(Day before the match)

The Bladebreakers were once again, running late, because of Tyson's stomach, if you could call it that. They had to pick up Catty from the airport at 11 and it was almost 12. The team finally made it, and found a girl with cat-like ears and a tiger striped tail. Her hair was bound back like Rei's being his twin sister, only 5 minutes younger than him. She wore black cargos with chains scattered all over them, and a dark blue coat that went to her ankles over her blood red turtleneck.

"It's about time. I thought you guys forgot about me." She said jokingly.

"We're late because of Tyson's bottomless pit HE likes to call a stomach." Kai said bitterly, making the tiger demon laugh.

"I should have guessed."

"So, how was England?" Rei asked, as he and Kai helped Catty with her bags, and headed out to the limo.

"Yeah, how was the food? Was it all fancy and stuff?" Tyson asked eagerly.

Catty rolled her eyes. "England was wet. I swear in the month I was there I may have seen the sun about 5 times."

"How was the food?" The navy haired teen asked again.

Again, Catty just ignored his question, as she and the team got in the limo. "So, who's battling tomorrow?"

Rei sighed. "Tyson, me, and Kai."

"Oh, well you guys should do fine."

"How was the food?!" Tyson asked again, annoyed that Catty kept ignoring him.

"Tyson, if you don't SHUT UP I swear I'll beat you so hard your clothes will hurt!" The tiger demon growled, glaring at the younger teen, successfully causing him to back off.

"You've been spending too much time with Kai: Rei said, amused.

Catty just smiled, looking out the window. "Hey, today I was thinking about going to the park. You know, walk around and get some fresh air, maybe even check out some bladers. You guys wanna come? I mean it'll give you some time to relax before tomorrows match."

The whole team looked at Kai, who had his eyes closed with his arms folded over his chest. He opened his eyes, and looked over to Catty, who was giving him her famous kitty eyes.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." He muttered, before sighing. "Fine."

"Yes." Everyone chorused.

Catty smiled at Kai, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Kai-kun." She whispered in his ear.

He responded with his usual "Hn." Before kissing her back (AFTER making sure Tyson and Max were occupied with something else of course.). He pressed his finger on the intercom button, and told the driver to take them to the park instead of going back to the hotel.

Since it was the day of before the match, Boris only had Korimi and the Demolition Boys train until 12, and then they were to relax, but not leave they Abbey. Of course, Tala and Korimi didn't follow orders, and snuck out of the Abbey to go to the park. Since Tala had never REALLY been out on his own, Korimi was determined to get him to spend the day in Moscow, especially since, tomorrow, there was no guarantee that they were going to be alive by the end of the day if they lost to the Bladebreakers. So, currently, the two siblings were walking in the park in a comfortable silence.

"Shit." Korimi cursed, stopping dead in her tracks.

Tala looked to where his sister was looking, and saw the Bladebreakers walking towards them. "Bladebreakers." He said shortly.

"C'mon." Korimi grabbed his wrist, and began to walk quickly the opposite direction. Before she could get away, Tyson spotted them.

"Korimi! Hey Korimi!" He bounded over to her, with a big smile on his face, with the others close behind.

"What do you want Tyson?" Korimi said coldly, causing the boy to shiver.

"Uh…well…just wondering what you're doing here I guess. We were worried sick. Especially Rei…why don't you come back with us?"

Korimi narrowed her eyes. "No thanks. I'm fine without having to watch you stuff your face every chance you get." She turned to leave, when Tyson called her again.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?"

"Back to the Abbey. Where do you think? We need to get back before Boris finds out we're gone." She turned and began to walk away, leaving her friends behind.

"Korimi." Rei whispered, as he watched his koi walk away. He was hurt. She hadn't even glanced at him, the whole time she was talking with Tyson, not to mention, she had changed, he eyes held nothing of the Korimi they used to know.

Before Korimi left however, she looked over her shoulder. "A word of advice, be on your guard tomorrow." 'Because Boris is planning something…and it's nothing good.' She added silently, before leaving and retuning to the Abbey.

"Be on OUR guards!" Tyson said, incredulously, when they were back at the hotel, and were sitting in the living room of the suite. "HA! As if! She should be taking her own advice, because tomorrow, they're going down!"

"Quiet Tyson." Kai said. "I don't think she was talking about the match."

"Yeah, knowing her, AND knowing Boris, she was warning us to be on our guard incase something happens, which something undoubtedly will." Catty said.

Everyone looked at the couple.

"You guys think too much you know? And you are standing up for a person that betrayed us for them!" Tyson said angrily

At this, Rei stood up abruptly, startling everyone in the room, including Kai. Before anyone could say a word, Rei walked out, and closed the door to his room, locking it.

"What did I say?" The navy haired teen asked stupidly.

"You idiot! You upset him!" Catty growled, glaring daggers at the younger teen.

"…"

"God Tyson..even YOU can't be THAT dense!"

"…"

"Listen, Korimi's not gone…she's still her even if Boris made her SEEM like she changed. We'll get her back, and we'll get the Demolition Boys out of the Abbey with her. Because I have a feeling that was the only thing keeping her from leaving with us today." The tiger said.

----…..----

R/R!! I FINALLY updated!! KUDOS FOR ME!! WHEE!


	7. Let the Games Begin!

Disclaimer: blah blah blah blah blah…and blah

"Welcome! I'm D.J Jazzmen and we're here at the Biovolt stadium for a rematch between the Demolition Boys and the New World Champions The Bladebreakers!"

The stadium erupted into cheers as the both teams made their way out and sat on the team benches.

"Well, without further ado, let's get right down to it shall we?" Jazz's voice boomed. "1st up for the Bladebreakers…give it up, for Tyson!"

The crowd cheered again, as the navy haired teen got up and began to wave and blow kisses to the crowd.

"Tyson! Stop fooling around!" Kai yelled.

Grumbling about stupid sourpuss captains that didn't know how to have any fun, Tyson took his place by the dish. He looked over to see Korimi sitting next to Tala with an expression on her face similar to Kai's cold mask. Tyson felt hot anger towards Boris and determination to win the match, flow through his veins, as he thought about what had happened to his friend.

'Don't worry Korimi. We'll get you and everyone else out of the Abbey. I promise.'

"Tyson's stats are impressive, and his Dragoon bitbeast isn't one you want to mess with." Brad said.

"You said it Brad." A.J agreed.

"And for the Demolition Boys…Spencer!" Jazz yelled.

The blond teen got up from his seat, and took his spot across form Tyson.

"Spencer is one tough cookie, and his bitbeast Seaborg isn't a push over either." Commented A.J.

"Ok. Let's get the rematch underway! 3, 2, 1! Let it rip!"

"Dragoon!"

"Seaborg!"

The battle was pretty intense, and Tyson almost got knocked out of the dish by Seaborg's tidal wave attack, but luckily Dragoon was able to counter his attack and stay in the dish. In the end, Tyson ended up the winner (A/N: Surprise, surprise)

"And Tyson wins his match!"

Tyson bounded over to his team, where Max immediately glomped him. Kai simply stayed where he was, and looked over Rei, who's face was pale but set and determined.

"Can you do this?" Kai asked. "I can battle her Rei."

The neko-jin shook his head. "I need to do this" He whispered, getting up, and walking towards the dish. Across from it he saw Korimi doing the same thing. He caught her eye, searching for something that told him she was still the way she had always been before she went to the Abbey.

Korimi stared stonily back at him, her eyes not giving away her emotions. In truth she wanted nothing more than to just run up and embrace Rei and never let go. But she had to pretend he meant nothing to her, and it was killing her inside.

"Tell us about Korimi A.J." Brad said, when they finished with Rei;s stats.

"Well Brad, no one really knows where this blader came from but according to her stats you don't want to get on her or her bitbeast Keizer's bad side.

"Well, by the way Korimi is looking at Rei, I would say he will have to watch his step." Brad said.

"Bladers ready?" Jazz boomed, looking between to two.

Korimi set Keizer in her launcher and looked up at Rei.

The neko looked at Korimi, with a mixture of emotions shining in his eyes. Hurt. Determination. Worry. Sadness. And love. He searched her eyes one more time, but again found nothing.

"3." Jazz started. "2, 1! Let it rip!"

The two launched their blades into the dish. The blades clashed together, before both disappeared and reappeared in the air, both matching the others power perfectly.

"Wow! Look at that! I've never seen such an even match before! Their power matches each others almost perfectly!" Chief exclaimed.

"What do you mean, almost?" Kai asked, calmly.

"Well, according to the stats, they're almost perfectly equal, but one is still stronger than the other." Kenny explained.

"Which one?"

((((BACK TO THE MATCH!)))

The two blades landed back in the dish, still tearing away at each other.

"That's it, no more fooling around. Keizer!" Korimi summoned her bitbeast.

"Driger!"

The 2 blades lit up as a wolf and a tiger emerged from both blades. The battle wore on, and both bladers were quickly losing energy.

"Driger Tiger Claw!"

"Keizer Night Cry!"

A mournful howl filled the stadium and steadily grew louder. Soon everyone was holding his or her ears to drown out the sound, to avoid going deaf. The only one not affected was Korimi.

Rei stumbled back, trying to stay conscious; since he was a neko-jin his hearing was more sensitive than normal humans.

The sound finally faded, and the crowd looked back at the match.

Driger was wobbling uncontrollably, and beginning to slow down.

'No. I'm not giving up that easily.' Rei thought furiously.

"Driger Tiger Claw!"

Driger's blade stopped wobbling due to the new wave of energy Rei was feeding his bitbeast, and clashed again with Keizer.

Korimi growled. "This is getting really annoying! Why don't you just give it up Rei!" She half yelled, staring at the neko-jin across the dish.

Rei looked back at her. Once again searching her sapphire orbs, and was surprised to see all of Korimi's emotions staring back at him. Pain. Sadness. Hopelessness. Love. And, regret?

Korimi broke her gaze with Rei, and glanced up at Boris, who was looking at her smugly. Turning away, she stared back at the neko. "Rei I'm so sorry." She said quietly, but loud enough so he could barely hear her, even with his neko-jin hearing.

"Keizer! Finish it off! Fire Wall Attack!"

The temperature shot up immensely, as a huge wall of fire blasted from Keizer, and slammed into Driger, throwing him out of the dish, and throwing Rei about 10 feet backwards, and lading on his back and singing his clothes.

No one in the stadium moved or made a sound. They just stared at Rei's unconscious form.

Korimi caught Keizer in her hand and walked back to where the Demolition Boys sat.

"Uh…Korimi Ivanouv wins this round for the Demolition Boys!" Jazz said somewhat uncertainly, still somewhat in shock.

Catty jumped down from where she sat in the stands, and ran towards her brother, while Max and Tyson ran over as well, (Kai walked), and Kenny went to call the medics.

Tyson saw Korimi walking back without bothering to see if Rei was ok, "Hey, Korimi!" He yelled, running over to her.

Sighing in an annoyed fashion, Korimi stopped and turned to Tyson. "What do you want Tyson? I don't have time-"

"How could you do that? Like nothing even mattered to you?!"

"Nothing DOES matter anymore Tyson."

"Wha?"

"Take care of Rei, Tyson." With that, she turned away and walked back to the Demolition Boys.

Tyson stared after her, but finally turned away to see Rei slowly getting up, using his sister for support. The navy haired teen walked over and looked at his friend.

"You ok dude?" He asked.

"Yeah. Fine. Just a few scrapes and bruises."

The medics arrived with Kenny but Rei managed to convince them that he was fine (with a little help from Kai's death glare). 10 minutes later, everyone ready for the last match.

"You can feel the tension as the deciding match in about to begin." Brad said.

"You said it Brad, the tension is so think you could cut it a knife."

"Bladers are you ready? 3, 2, 1Let it rip!"

"Dranzer!"

"Wolborg!"

Tala and Kai wasted no time in summoning their bitbeasts.

"Dranzer Fire Arrow!"

"Blizzard Storm!"

The two opposites fought, and the dish began to crumble. The blades tore at each other, with equal force and power, and then took to the air, still clashing with each other.

Soon, both Tala and Kai were using the entire stadium as a giant dish, as the 2 blades fought in the stands, and even almost knocked Jazz off his feet, from where he stood.

They finally went back to fighting in the dish (much to everyone's relief)

"Dranzer Final Attack!"

Dranzers' blade disappeared then reappeared behind Wolborg, before slamming him out of the dish.

Tala's eyes went wide as terror spread through him. He lost. The redhead looked up to where Boris was supposed to be sitting and found his seat empty.

Kai called back Dranzer, and looked across the dish to Tala. He could see the redhead was scared. But of what?

"Tala! What's-" Before the bluenette could say anything else, Tala had been grabbed by an Abbey guard, and was being led away, and Tala wasn't even putting up a fight. Kai looked to find Korimi and the other Demolition Boys being surrounded by other guards, and he could see Boris standing at the stadium entrance, looking both furious and smug.

Tala reached his teammates and saw Boris walking towards them.

Everyone was too busy celebrating the Bladebreakers victory, and Boris was going to use that to his advantage.

"I warned you Tala." The Abbey director said, pulling out a revolver.

"No." The redhead said quietly, his eyes widening.

"I gave you a 2nd chance and you failed." Boris went on calmly, clicking the gun.

(((Bladebreakers)))

"Yeah! Way to go Kai!" Tyson yelled, but his captain wasn't paying attention. He was looking over to where the Demolition Boys and Korimi were. Boris had just pulled out a gun.

"Tyson." Kai said firmly.

The younger teen looked at his captain, still smiling, but his smile melted away as he saw the look on Kai's face. "Yeah Kai? What's up?"

"I need Max and Kenny to get Mr. Dickenson and the BBA agents. Now." He said glaring at Kenny and Max, who promptly took off. "You, Catty and Rei will follow me over to the Demolition Boys."

"Wha? Kai What are you-"

"Just do it!" Kai snapped.

"Uh…ok. What ever you say." Tyson said as they made their way over, he and the others stopped dead as a gunshot rang through the air.

oooo….Who got shot? Hehe…CLIFFY!!! Lol...(Hides behind Rei) Don't hurt me! PLZ REVIEW!!!


	8. Hospital

Disclaimer: I own a Driger and Wolborg blade which I bought at Walmart oh and the Wolborg 4 blade Vickie-san got me for christmas…does that count? /cricketssweatdrop/ guess not…

A gunshot rang through the air, and everyone was screaming and running for the exits.

"No!" Tala yelled, straining against the guard that held him.

Boris laughed evilly as the girl before him let out a short yell of pain. Before clutching the bullet wound on her side.

Korimi's breath became ragged, as she fell to her knees. Still holding the wound, before Boris stood in front of her and kicked her in the stomach, causing more paint o course through her body, and her to fall on her stomach.

The purple haired director kicked Korimi over onto her back, with his foot, and resting it on her ribs.

Smirking, the man looked up at Tala, whose eyes were glistening with unshed tears, as he continued to strain against the guards holding him.

"I warned you Tala. That if you lost your dear sister would die."

Without lifting his foot, Boris slammed his foot onto Korimi's body, causing a few ribs to break, and the girl to cry out in pain.

Rei and the others heard a familiar voice cry out in pain and noticed it as Korimi's. Without hesitating, Rei took off at a sprint.

"Rei no!" Catty yelled, following her brother, with Kai and Tyson following.

The four reached the Demolition Boys, only be grabbed by a bunch of guards.

Looking up from the suffering girl beneath him, Boris smirked as he saw Kai, Rei, Catty, and Tyson being forced forward, each trying to fight off two guards.

"Ah, the bladebreakers. Have you come to enjoy the show?" Boris said mockingly.

Kai and Tyson glared, while both Catty and Rei's cat-like eyes slit dangerously.

"I honestly don't understand why so many people care about this piece of filth." Boris continued, once again forcing all his weight onto Korimi's ribs, causing a few more to break, and for Korimi to give a hoarse yell of pain again, and choke on her own blood.

"Stop!" Tala whispered, clamping his eyes shut. "Please, just stop."

Boris smirked. "Is this weakness I see? You know better Tala." He sneered, coking the gun and pointing it at Korimi's beaten form.

"Move it! Out of the way!"

BBA agents were fighting off Abbey guards and arresting them. They fought their way to Boris, with their guns trained on him.

"Boris, step away from the girl and drop the gun. You're under arrest." A BBA agent said, as other agents managed to free Catty and the others.

However, the director kept his gun on Korimi. "You are in no position to tell me what to do, as I hold the cards." He knew as long as Korimi was in danger no one would risk doing anything rash.

Growling, Tala threw all rational thoughts out of his mind as he grabbed a guard's gun, and shot Boris in the arm, causing him to drop the revolver, and stumble back from Korimi's body.

Glaring at the redheaded teen, he spoke, "Foolish boy." He made to snatch his gun but found it was gone. Looking up, he saw Kai twirling his gun around his finger lazily, as he smirked at Boris, who looked back at Tala, who had his gun pointed between his eyes.

"Give me one reason." Tala spoke in a low dangerous growl. "And I swear I will."

"Now Tala, is that anyway to talk to the man who-"

Boris stopped dead, as Tala raised the gun.

"Tala." This time it was Mr. Dickenson who spoke. "Don't do anything rash, if-"

"This bastard has made my life hell." Tala spoke so calmly it was frightening. "He caused my sister pain she never deserved…he deserves to die."

The sound of someone coughing was heard, and everyone turned his or her gaze to Korimi, who was attempting to get up.

Rei and Catty rushed forward and helped her to her feet, she was barely conscious due to loss of blood, and she was in extreme pain, but she had a grin spread across her face.

"He…doesn't deserve to die." She managed to cough out, every breath was causing her pain, but she didn't care. "Death." She let out a little laugh.

'Leave it to Korimi to still have a sense of humor even when she's in critical condition.' Rei thought.

"Death is too good for him." She coughed again. "Besides." She grinned. "What good are you if you're in jail for homicide?"

Taking his gaze off his sister, Tala glared at Boris. "Fine."

Taking that as an 'ok' a BBA agent came forward, and forced Boris's hands behind his back.

Lowering the gun, Tala turned back to Korimi, who had passed out.

"I must say Tala. I'm very proud of you." Mr. Dickenson said.

"Hn." Was Tala's only reply, as he walked over to his sister, who was being placed on a stretcher, and carried out of the stadium.

Tala and Rei had ridden in the ambulance with Korimi, while Kai, Catty and the others followed in a cab.

"I can't believe I let this happen to her." Rei whispered.

Tala looked at the neko-jin, who was fighting the tears back, as much as he wanted to hate him for being with his sister, right now didn't seem the time to yell and rant at him about how he BETTER not get her pregnant…he'd leave that for when Korimi was healthy again.

They arrived at the hospital, and Korimi was immediately taken into surgery, leaving the males in the waiting room waiting for their friends (well in Rei's case) or a doctor.

"Rei!" Catty ran up to her brother and hugged him tightly, allowing tears to stain his Chinese styled shirt. "I'm so worried about her Rei."

Rei wrapped his arms around his sister, trying his best to comfort her and not cry himself.

The group waited for about two hours in the waiting room in complete silence, waiting to hear news of their friend, Tyson wasn't even complaining about not having food. Max's eyes seemed to lose some of their shine, Kenny had opened his laptop but she wasn't typing, even Dizzi hadn't made on smart aleck comment the entire time. Rei was busy comforting his sister, Kai remained as stoic as possible, though if one was to look close enough they would see worry shining in his crimson orbs. As for Tala, he was trying his best to look as calm as Kai, needless to say, it wasn't working very well. He kept pulling out Wolborg and fiddling with him.

Finally, after the long wait, a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Tala Ivanouv?" He asked looking around the room.

The redhead looked at the doctor and stood up, stowing Wolborg in his pocket. "Yea?"

Catty, Rei and Kai all stood up as well, while the others simply looked at him expectantly.

"You're sister's health is very unstable. She's very much alive, but her body is so exhausted and abused that she could die."

"What were her injuries?" Kai asked seriously, seeing as Tala was not capable of speaking at this very moment.

The doctor looked at the report. "4 ribs broken, one fractured, she suffers from serious internal bleeding, it also says she's a victim of rape. The oldest scars were dated about a week ago.

At the mention of rape Rei's cat-like eyes slit. How DARE Boris even THINK about touching Korimi.

"Can we go see her?" Though he was angry beyond belief, his love and worry of his koi was more important then revenge on Satin himself.

"I'm afraid immediate family-"

"He is family." Tala said non-expectantly. "Him and the girl next to him, and the one with the blue triangles…they're family."

The doctor looked a bit doubtful, but he simply nodded and led the small group to where Korimi was being held.

Tyson huffed. "Why didn't he say WE were family?"

"Too many people would be too crowded. And plus, he grew up with Kai, Rei loves her, and her and Catty have been best friends since the beginning of time." Kenny said.

"Yea." Max agreed. "He trusts them."

((Korimi and others))

Tala, Kai, Rei and Catty walked into the private room that held their friend. She was lying on a hospital bed with white sheets and she had an iv stuck in her arm, as well as a mask over her nose and mouth, helping her to breathe.

'She looks so weak.' Tala thought to himself, as he walked over to his sister's still form. 'I can't believe I let this happen to her.' He took the seat next to the bed and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face.

Kai, Rei and Catty simply stood at a distance watching as Tala took his sisters hand and simply sat there. Pushing himself off the wall, the slate haired teen walked over to his friend, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault you know." He said.

Sighing Tala looked up into his life long friends' crimson orbs. "Yes it is…I should have let her go back with you the day we met in the park."

Kai shook his head. "If you had done that you would have been killed and so would have Korimi…this way, at least you're still alive."

Catty and Rei decided to walk over as well.

"He's right Tala…" Catty said.

Sighing the redhead looked back at his sister, allowing Rei to pull a seat up next to him, while Catty and Kai occupied the small couch on the other side of the bed.

They all stayed up, only talking to ask the time. Eventually, around 1o'clock they all fell asleep.

-------……..--------

WOW! 2 UPDATES IN ONE DAY! WOOT! (Sigh) now...I need to update falcon and wolf…lol...REVIEW!


End file.
